megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Battle Network 6
MegaMan Battle Network 6 is the sixth and final installment in the MegaMan Battle Network series by Capcom, released on the Game Boy Advance in 2005 (Japan) and 2006 (USA, Europe). There are two versions of the game: Cybeast Falzar and Cybeast Gregar. It introduced several new characters whilst retaining the existing ones. Each version has its own Cross Changes (significantly modified Soul Unisons) and Beast Out features. Introduction Direct from Instruction Manual ::::::::::::::INTO THE UNKNOWN! Thanks to Lan's efforts, the evil aspirations of Doctor Regal, the leader of the Dark Chip Syndicate "Nebula", have come to a screeching halt, and peace has been restored to the world once again. Lan has since returned to his normal daily life, hanging out with all his friends. Graduation from elementary school seems to be right around the corner. But that all changes one day when Ms. Mariko, Lan's Teacher, tells the class she has sad news. "One of your fellow classmates is moving to another school," she says, calling Lan to the front of the class. To the class, Lan explains, "...Um, my Dad got transferred, so my family has to move. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." The next Sunday...with everything packed and ready to move, Lan's friends gather around him. Mayl shyly begins to talk. "Lan, I...was just thinking how great it would be if we could graduate from elementary school together, and then go to junior high school together... it'd be so nice.... being together... always... (sniffle)" "Mayl..." says Lan, completely surprised. "I'm sorry...I told myself I wouldn't cry." "We'll see each other again, and I'll definitely be back someday! So, don't cry...(sniffle)" "Yeah" "I'm glad you understand. Well, everyone, I better get going. Take care!" And with that, with Lan waving from the back seat, his parent's car heads off for Cyber City where a host of new Adventures awaits. Playable Characters Lan Hikari A 6th-grader who just moved from ACDC Town to Cyber City, Lan's grades aren't the best, but his Virus Busting skills are top notch. He's already saved the world 5 times from Net mafias. MegaMan.EXE is Lan's NetNavi, a virtual person who can explore the second reality that the Internet has become. In Net Battles, Lan and MegaMan make a powerful team. Falzar Version AquaMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 4 Blue Moon, once again operated by Shuko Kido. He helps Shuko with her part-time job at the aquarium, which she takes up in order to support her family, and is Lan's first Link Navi in the Falzar version. TenguMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Master Feng-Tian (Fuuten Roushi in the Japanese version). He helps out Feng-Tian's apprentices master the use of the wind. TomahawkMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 5 Team Colonel, once again operated by Dingo. This time, he assists Dingo in introducing people to the cultures of his home town. GroundMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Moliarty (Dotarou in the Japanese version). He aids Moliarty in his work by drilling through rocks and other obstacles throughout the Net. DustMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Mr. Press, and is in charge of recycling the trash throughout the Net. Chargeman.EXE Gregar Version HeatMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 2 as Mr. Match's Navi, while Mr. Match works as a new teacher in Cyber City. He is Lan's first Link Navi in the Gregar version. SlashMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Pat Fahran (Phakchi Faran in the Japanese version). He helps Pat gather ingredients and in her cooking, using his giant claws as knives. ElecMan.EXE returns from Battle Network 1, this time operated by Count Zap's wife, Ann Zap. He makes up for the crimes committed whilst he was in the World Three organization by maintaining the lighting in Sky Area. KillerMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Dark Scythe (Dark Kirisaki in the Japanese version). He and Dark Scythe are assassins, being trained by Dark Miyabi, operator of ShadowMan.EXE. ChargeMan.EXE is the NetNavi of Al Ferry (Kurogane Kunio in the Japanese version). He runs a railway express through the Net, transporting goods and Navis. Features Battle Changes Various effects have been changed from the previous installments. Enemies on Ice panels no longer take double damage from elec attacks, but now get freeze status (a condition from Battle Network 1) when hit with an Aqua attack. Enemies in Freeze Status take double damage from Breaking Type attacks. Another new status effect is "Bubble", normally caused by the Bubble Star chip series (this status effect is rather common in Star Force). Enemies will be encased in a bubble, unable to act, and will take double damage from the next Elec attack. Lava, Sand, and Water panels do not make a return, however, but other new panel types exist. The chips "Coming" and "Going" Roads make draw panels, which do as the name describe. Another panel, which is rare and cannot be made via chips is the Geyser, which periodically causes fire damage to those standing on top of it and may be removed if hit by an Aqua attack. The Geyser panels also have an attack pattern in which they alternate between the player's field area and the enemies' area. Folder Building Chips are now restricted depending on their MB, and this has hence resulted in many chips (mostly non-boss chips) coming from being Mega chips to Standard chips now, allowing the player to load more Navi chips into his folder. A Tag System also has been introduced, where the two selected chips (both chips' capacities must not exceed 60MB) are "tagged" and always appear with each other in the Custom Screen. Additionally, a notable number of chips have been given the * code, inclusive of some Navi chips, allowing more fluid unicode folders to be constructed in the game, and some * Navi chips are required for Program Advances. These navi chips include ProtoMan, Colonel, and Bass chips. The Program Advance chips for some of these program advances are WideBlade B, LongSword B and ProtoMan SP B for Double Hero, Vdoll, Vdoll and Bass for gospel breath. Cross Changes Beast Out and Beast Over Removed Features With the Boktai series' dwindling popularity in the US, Konami had decided to not release a US version of the 3rd game. As such, Capcom had decided to remove most of the Boktai related things in the game. Gun Del Sol EX, Otenko, Django 1-3, and The Count 1-3 were chips that were removed from the US version. Some, however, can be obtained via Gold Mystery Data (which Capcom forgot to take out. Django and Hakushaku chips both freeze the game, but the Program Advance Crossover (Django 1, Django 2, and Django 3 in order) still works. It, and Otenko, however, use a white dot rather than the actual sprite. The normal GunDelSol chips still exist naturally in the game, as well as the Bat Key and Django/Solcross poster in Lan's room. In Lan's room you should notice that there is a poster of a dog howling. That dog is Gow, from MegaMan Battle Network 5. Another removed feature was additional areas in the game, as well as the area maps located throught the net for navigation. Undernet 3 and the Immortal area were all removed from the US version. Graveyard 1 was also removed (because it had a Boktai related event), while Graveyard 2 remained, renamed simply as "Graveyard". The Bat Key has a different function in the game now. It opened the Immortal area in the Japanese version, while in the US, it simply opens a purple gate in the Graveyard which has the Attack MAX NCP. Other With the destruction of the Dark Chip factory in MegaMan Battle Network 5, Dark Chips are all but gone. That means that Battle Chips which used to be exclusive only to Dark MegaMan in previous games (e.g. Anubis, Muramasa and Static) can be used by normal MegaMan now, while still holding their usual effects. Also, a Dark Chip-esque Giga Chip is available which modifies the player's charge shot to an extremely powerful attack, only that it depletes BugFrags rather than HP. BugRise Sword is one of these chips. This means the removal of the all powerful DS Navi Chips as well, replaced by the v1/v2/v3 and v1/EX/SP system for Navi Chips. Also, since Soul Net blew up, MegaMan lost Soul Unisons as well. Boss Characters In order of appearance: *BlastMan.EXE *DiveMan.EXE *HeatMan.EXE/AquaMan.EXE *CircusMan.EXE *SlashMan.EXE/TenguMan.EXE *JudgeMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE/TomahawkMan.EXE *ElementMan.EXE *KillerMan.EXE/GroundMan.EXE *ChargeMan.EXE/DustMan.EXE *G-Beast MegaMan.EXE/F-Beast MegaMan.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Rematch against the WWW Navis except Colonel *Gregar/Falzar *ProtoMan.EXE (optional boss) *Bass.EXE (secret boss) *The Count of Groundsoaking Blood (Optional boss, Japanese version only) Trivia *Of all the original Crosses, there is no Navi from Battle Network 3 to provide a Cross.thumb|180px|right|Rockman EXE 6 Commercial (Japanese) See also *List of MegaMan Battle Network 6 Battle Chips *List of MegaMan Battle Network 6 Enemies *List of MegaMan Battle Network 6 Upgrades *MegaMan Battle Network 6 Walkthrough Category:MegaMan Battle Network games Category:Game Boy Advance games